That Song in my Head
by calliebee11
Summary: Multi-chapter based on "that song in my head" by Julianne Hough. Sonny meets Chad at a party before she knows he's a big time TV star on Mackenzie Falls. She's in for a surprise when she realizes the boy she liked so much is her supposed arch enemy! R


Chapter One- Dancing in the Bed of a Two Ton Ford

Sonny's POV

Country music is blasting from an old silver pick up parked on the California beach, and people are dancing against each other in a mass of bodies. The barbeque pit is already filled with burgers, and girls in bikini's and terry cloth swim dresses are walking in the water, trying to get the boys in swim trunks to push them in the water.

Tawni doesn't get this. That's why she's not here, along with Grady and Nico and Zora. Well, Zora's too young for this kind of party, and Grady and Nico- well, they just don't get this. This is the first country-type party I've stumbled on since Wisconsin, and I love it.

I met the cast from So Random! yesterday, and we hit it off really well, minus Tawni. But, none of them were into going to the party. I was talking to Lucy, who had come with me and Mom to California for the first weekend. We were sitting on the beach, feet just barely getting wet with the tide. That's when I first saw him.

He was sitting on the back of one of the dozen trucks parked illegally in the muddy sand; feet dangling over the ground, one flip flop hanging precariously, about to fall off. Blonde hair was falling in his face, and I could see his blue eyes shining even in the dark. He was sitting with David, who I met yesterday at the commissary, who works lights for Mackenzie Falls. I wondered if he worked lights with David; he was too cute for that, but you take what you get in show business.

He glanced up and his blue eyes locked with my brown ones; I bit my lip and smiled a little, completely red faced. He grinned, and stood, running a hand through his hair. I stood too, mimicking him.

"Who's that coming over here?" Lucy asked me, tilting her head.

"I don't know." I responded, trying to catch my breath.

"Sonny? Why do you look so funny?" She asked, looking worried.

"So, Sonny is your name?" A voice startled me out of my trance. A very good voice. Attatched to a very nice body, "I'm Chad."

"Sonny." I responded, sticking my hand out.

He shook it, eyeing me oddly, and pulled me closer, "Dance with me?"

"Sure." I said, trying to sniff sureptiously to see if he was drunk. Dancing with drunk boys leads to two things; them saying mean things when they finally realize that you're not Jessica Alba, and throw up on your new Converse.

"I'm not drunk." He said, "Dance with me."

He led me to the middle of the beach and pulled me closer to him, causing me to experience a shiver that went from the top of my spine all the way down to my toes, and he knew it.

"So, what's your last name?" I asked dumbly, the silence between us irritating me.

"Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper. You know me, right?" His tone turned cocky, and immediately I was turned off.

"Why would I know you? I just moved to California yesterday. Do I look familiar or something?" Irritation turned to confusion.

"No. I'm just an actor, and people normally recognize me... what's your last name?" He looked embarassed, and he put a little more distance between us.

"You mean you don't know me?" I say, and he blanched. I laughed, "Munroe. I'm just messing with you, Chad. Calm."

He laughs, "That wasn't very nice."

"So, where do you go to school?"

"Home-schooled. I act most of the time." He shrugs.

"Wow, you're really serious about the whole acting thing? Me too, I moved here to get a job."

"Very nice. You're serious too. So, question game?" He said this casually, and I looked at him, confused again, "What's that?"

"It's like a get-to-know-you game. You take turns asking weird questions and whoever doesn't answer first loses."

"I bet I win." I grin cheekily.

"Not on your life. You start."

"Kay. Favorite color?"

"Blue. Weirdest memory?"

"Dancing with a chicken at my uncle's wedding. Best chick flick?"

"A chicken? And chick flick's? I'm a guy."

"So you lose? Told you so."

"No. Must Love Dogs. And how many boyfriends have you had?"

"Personal, much? None. You?"

"More than that. Worst thing you ever did?"

"Lied to my parents about going to a party. There was drinking. I got in major trouble even though I wasn't drinking. Best thing you ever did?"

"Getting my first movie job and donating half of my salary to the children cancer fund at St. Jude's. Best superhero movie?"

"X-Men." Suddenly, a fast song starts playing, and Chad smiles, "Come here."

He drags me to the truck blasting Lonestar's "Amazing". He jumps into the truck bed, and pulls me up, and he starts dancing. I laugh, "Are you serious?"

"Oh, for sure." He grins widely.

"This doesn't seem very 'you'," I commented, "But I like it."

"I like you." He pulled me closer, and smiled, hair falling in his face, and my heart stopped beating for a moment, "Are you nervous, Sonny? What was it your friend said, funny little Sonny?"

"I-I-I'm not nervous." I said, "I just don't know how to dance."

"Let's teach you then." He lifted me for a moment, and rested me on his toes, "Now you don't have to worry." He stepped back and forth, and I rested there, so close to him that I could hear his heart beating. The closeness made me want to shiver uncontrollably with an insane joy that spread through my whole body at an alarming rate.

"You're right." I say, my face reddening, and his eyes shining brighter.

We sway back and forth in silence, and Chad whispers into my ear, "I really want you to know you're not like anyone else I know."

I smiled, "Likewise."

The song ended abruptly, and it looks to be about midnight and I want to cry. People are starting to leave, mumbling about jobs the next morning. Trucks are driving away, and David is yelling for us to get off his. I hop down and Chad follows.

"So, how about an autograph for your biggest fan?" I requested, laughing.

"Okay, here." He writes in sharpie on my hand, 'WE NEED TO FINISH THE GAME. CHAD; 325-532-5789.'

Someone yelled out his name and I quickly grab his hand and I write, 'I'LL WIN. SONNY; 209-543-1177'.

He runs off and says, "Bye, Sonny! Talk to you real soon!" But then he runs back, and kisses my forehead softly, "REAL soon."

I stand in the sand for a moment, dazed, until Lucy comes over, "Sonny? Hello?"

"Oh! Sorry." I follow her to her beat up blue volvo, and as we climb in, she says slyly, "So, get his number?"

"Psh-what are you- YES!" I squeal like a thirteen year old, and Lucy reciprocates, with an obliging amount of excitement.

Little did I know, as we drove back to Mom's apartment, that I would see Chad much sooner than he would call me.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

So, what did y'all think? Worth continuing? Give me some reviews and I will write another chapter soon!


End file.
